Video teleconferencing (VTC) networks typically interconnect VTC end points, which can range from a limited bandwidth desktop PC connected through the Internet, to elaborate videoconference rooms designed for high quality-of-service communication and equipped with high definition displays requiring a high bandwidth. The networks can range from packet switched Internet links to dedicated, circuit switched trunks that may include international links through undersea fiber optical cables. The protocol used for VTC transmission across circuit switched networks is the H.320 suite of protocols promulgated by the ITU-T for running Multimedia (Audio/Video/Data) over ISDN based networks, which is incorporated herein by reference. The protocols that are commonly used for VTC transmission across IP based networks are the H.323 suite of protocols promulgated by the ITU Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) to provide audio-visual communication sessions on any packet network and the SIP protocol that is an Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) protocol which provides signaling control for voice and video communication sessions, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Where physical and operational security is required for video teleconferencing, the entire VTC system must be configured to support the requisite security. The primary security issue with VTC endpoints is confidentiality, which relates, not only to the confidentiality of VTC traffic on the network, but also to the confidentiality of the collateral information in the room in which the VTC endpoint is placed. In addition, access control needs to be secure to avoid a VTC endpoint being compromised and remotely controlled over an IP network. Because these vulnerabilities are more prevalent in Ethernet/IP based VTC endpoint implementations, extra consideration must be given to the network architecture supporting the VTC endpoint as well as the configuration of the device itself.
Centralized multi-network secure video teleconferencing switching systems provide VTC access to multiple networks using a single VTC system. The U.S. Department of Defense security requirements for such systems have been defined by the Defense Information Security Administration (DISA) in the Video Tele-Conference Security Technical Implementation Guide, Version 1, Release 1, Jan. 8, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Centralized multi-network secure video teleconferencing security systems are currently being deployed in racks along with the audio-visual (AV) equipment required in AV room systems. The cost and size of these units, however, virtually precludes their use for desktop VTC endpoints, to provide Multi-Network switching capability.
What is needed is a multi-network secure video teleconferencing switching system that meets the DISA and other standard security requirements, but in a manner that minimizes cabling to and from VTC endpoints, minimizes the size of the equipment that must be located in an office to support the requirement, minimizes costs of implementation through inexpensive shared resources, and enhances operation, management and control across multiple networks.